


Strange Flowers

by neverstopwalking



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverstopwalking/pseuds/neverstopwalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things can never go back to the way they were before, no matter how hard Munakata wishes. No one can change the past, and unfortunately, the future is set in stone too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> This is set at the temple right during the conversation Munakata and Mikoto have before... you know. Basically I rewrote their conversation.

Mikoto didn't fear the dark. In fact, he welcomed it. It was a nice relief from the sun's hard rays, winter or not. He raised his gaze to the sky.

The snowflakes had begun to drift to earth in those previous precious few minutes. That small amount of time in which he spent with a delicate body pressed against his side. The small amount of time when the two shared in a blanket of red heat.

When he was told by his closest friend what a great king he was. Even though he didn't believe it himself.

His eyelids fluttered closed as he stopped his movements, face turned heavenward. A burning sensation made itself known against his lips. He immediately spat out the cigarette that had become a stump without his notice and smushed it under his heel. The wind blew his hair back, tussing it up a bit more than usual. Unfortunately there weren't any remaining cigarettes. He shoved his hands into his pockets and continued, albeit wearily.

Wearily because he was near a place he hadn't been to since his high school days. The only place he'd ever felt safe and secure, that was now strange to him. It wasn't the scenery that has always brought him back. The trees were beautiful and the scent of sakura blossoms was always drifting on the breeze… But no. It wasn't that…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What are you doing here?"

Mikoto blinked in surprise. He looked around but couldn't locate the source. He blew out a puff of smoke in annoyance.

_Even back then you smoked..._

He took a few steps forward until he was standing just beneath the only tree that seemed to be in bloom.

Strange flowers. He reached out to stroke one of the royal blue blossoms but was stopped by that voice again.

"Don't touch them!" Mikoto craned his neck back to see a boy around his age sitting in the crook of a tree branch, a book held loosely in his left hand. His dark hair whipped in a burst of wind, seeming to shine blue in the crisp morning light.

As he watched, the boy jumped down from his perch, landing gracefully on two feet. He batted away Mikoto's still-extended arm with a stern look. "I said don't touch them." Mikoto just stared at him. The other frowned. "What? Can't you speak?" Mikoto shrugged with another release of smoke. This seemed to piss the boy off even more.

He grabbed the little white stick from in between his teeth and chucked it onto the ground. "Don't you know how bad smoking is for you? You could get lung cancer from that!"

_I let you draw me into that bad habit of yours…_

The redhead ignored the mini-lecture, instead grabbing the idiot by his collar. He raised him to his eye-level, though there wasn't much difference in height. He stared stoically at the boy. "You got balls, kid." He clenched his fist tighter around the fabric. "Do you know who I am?" He said without any apparent interest.

"Mikoto Suoh. The rebellious student." He crossed his arms. "There are a lot of rumors about you flying around. They're all ridiculous, though, and could hardly be true. People are just scared of what they don't understand. I believe that many let their imaginations run away with them… are you even listening?"

It was an understandable question; Mikoto had released the boy somewhere in between 'ridiculous' and 'hardly.' He slapped his hands on his thighs as he kneeled down, mourning the loss of his cigarette. His eyes darted over to the other of their own accord.

"You don't care."

_I don't care if you smoke, but we have to talk._

"Why should I? You're all talk." The dark-haired boy's eyes narrowed. "Actually, not even that. You're avoiding attention, aren't you? Wearing those absurd clothes, with that attitude of yours… it's to keep everyone away, am I right?" He smirked, reaching a hand into his button down shirt and pulling out a pair of black glasses. He unfolded them and slid them up his nose. "You remain aloof to everything and everyone. That's probably why they much up such unbelievable rumors. And you don't deny any of them because you prefer it that way…" Mikoto just lazily stared up at him. Glasses guy grew impatient. "Well? Aren't you going to say something?"

A small smile played with the corners of Mikoto's lips, the first sign of emotion since they'd encountered each other. "You look sexy in glases."

The boy's jaw dropped open a bit and a light pink began to tint his cheeks. It took him a couple seconds, but he noticed and quickly raised a hand to cough into so as to cover his embarrassment. "That's not what I meant."

_Mikoto…_

"I know." The breeze picked up. The branches of the strange tree waved in the air like arms, throwing blue petals into the wind. One landed in the strands of Mikoto's messy hair, red clashing with blue.

_Mikoto._

"I'm Reishi by the way."Reishi held out a hand. He stared at it before hesitantly grasping it in his own.

_Suoh._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mikoto!"

The redhead blinked. He suddenly remembered where he was. And who was there with him.

His eyes zeroed in on Munakata, standing there in front of the pristine temple. He was wearing that stupid uniform as per usual.

"What?" He asked.

"You know exactly why I called you here and you know exactly what I am about to tell you."

"Do I?" Munakata narrowed his eyes. He used his pointer finger to adjust his glasses.

"Renounce your throne."

"Why did you bring me here, of all places?" The redhead wasn't paying attention to what the Blue King was saying. Rather, his actions. "You should realize the types of emotions this would bring up in me."

Munakata lowered his head. Mikoto knew this was because he couldn't meet his eyes head on. He took a step forward.

"Why?" He asked again. "Is this a part of your plan to keep me from getting myself kill-?"

"Don't say that." Munakata spat, anger contorting his face. He immediately realized what he was doing and quickly got himself under control. Mikoto smiled because he knew he was the only one who could get the impassive Blue King to give reaction like that.

"Come here." Munakata looked up in surprise. It was obvious that the man definitely wasn't going to comply with his demand, so Mikoto purposefully began to walk towards him. The dark haired man seemed ready to protest but Mikoto smothered those meaningless protests in his embrace. "Come here…" He whispered in the other's ear.

Munakata didn't respond at first, stock still as Mikoto's arms tightened around his waist, creating an unbreakable barrier. Soon, he found himself relaxing into the other's chest. He clutched at the cloth covering Mikoto's back. The redhead smoothed a hand over his hair.

"Reisi…" He murmured.

"You don't have to do this. You can still be saved."

"I don't want to be saved." The Blue King sighed and pulled him closer.

"I don't understand you."

"And you never will."

"Because I'll never have a chance to." He accused. "Not now. Not after all this is over. So please… explain it to me. Tell me why I won't be able to see you again after this. Why I can't save you…"

Mikoto pulled back slightly, just enough to be able to look in his dark eyes. He gently pressed their foreheads together.

"I guess you could say I'm repenting for my sins." Munakata didn't like that answer, not one bit, but he knew that the redhead would say nothing else on the subject, so he accepted it. He closed his eyes and decided to enjoy this moment, even though it was just a lie, an unattainable dream that was slipping from his desperate grasp. But then it wasn't that surprising since dreams were intangible, mysterious things, and it never mattered in the end because...

He'd have to wake up sooner or later.


End file.
